Gotham o la historia de su callejón más oscuro
by Alastor Black
Summary: Batman/Joker. Situado tras la película. Ambos buscan refugio en el mismo lugar y terminan encontrándose uno al otro. A veces, no hace falta ver para saber qué hay más allá de un simple disfraz.


**Para Sandra. Siento el retraso pero ya sabes que funciono así. **

Ese debe ser el callejón más oscuro de toda Gotham a juzgar por la cantidad de golpes que se ha dado ya tratando de buscar una salida distinta a por la que ha entrado. Cree haberse llevado por delante una mesa, algo parecido a una caja cuadrada que debía ser un viejo televisor y ahora... ¿un armario?. Un armario con una forma muy rara. Palpa con cuidado la superficie pensando en esconderse dentro de él. No le encuentra la puerta pero sí se topa con un par de orejas picudas.

¿Qué coño...? Da un par de pasos atrás, sospechando seriamente sobre qué es exactamente lo que tiene delante. Mejor dicho, a quién tiene delante. Puede que esté muerto, a juzgar por su respiración que parece nula. Quizá es que su propia respiración resuena como la de un elefante por todo el callejón, ahogando con su sonido la del otro.

Levanta la mano y la agita delante suya pero luego se reprende mentalmente. Está tan oscuro que no se ve nada, ¿cómo va a ver su mano? ¿No ha confundido él un armario con Batman? Aunque bien mirado, tampoco es como si fuera tan difícil, de tan blindado como va.

- Uhm, ¿buenas noches?.

Casi puede verle arquear una ceja bajo la careta esta absurda que lleva. Se coloca la chaqueta intentando no perder en ningún momento ni un ápice de la elegancia que le caracteriza. La voz suena tan grave y surge de manera tan repentina que no puede evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente.

- Buenas noches.

Joker se muerde la lengua y se traga el comentario jocoso sobre caramelos de menta que vienen de puta madre para la garganta cuando piensa en que la situación (Batman, un callejón oscuro y él) no es muy favorable para bromas como esa. Se hace el silencio, se tensa como la cuerda de un arco a punto de disparar, se rompe con una risita aguda y un susurro dirigido a la mole que está parada delante suya.

- ¿La voz...? ¿Viene así de fábrica o...? – las sombras se alargan, la de Batman directamente le envuelve, se hace gigantesca. En otras palabras, le acojona – En fin... Era solo por... Romper el hielo.

Rebusca en sus bolsillos y saca una cajita de caramelos. Le ofrece pero luego se da cuenta de que no los ve. Mejor así. Probablemente, con lo agresivo que es el murciélago gigante que tiene ante él, le rompa un par de huesos. O tres. Guarda la caja, saca un pañuelo, se limpia un zapato a tientas y a la pata coja, se lo guarda en otro bolsillo, se cruza de brazos, se balancea sobre la punta de sus pies.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El silencio de nuevo. A veces piensa que Batman se dedica a ser superhéroe porque no podía ser ninguna otra cosa. ¿Un empleo de cara al público? No, gracias. Esa no-retórica que posee podría abrumar a cualquiera. Por no hablar de su modelo hortera de bicho maniaco con alas.

- Todavía me duele dónde me golpeaste. La cabeza, digo. No es por nada, pero deberías mirarte eso de la fuerza bruta... ¿Qué ganas con ello? Ten en cuenta lo que te digo, la palabra es el fut...

Una mano le tapa la boca, dejando que las últimas sílabas mueran contra el guante. Intenta zafarse pero un brazo le atrapa y le aferra, girándole sobre sus talones y afianzándole al cuerpo de Batman. Se tensa entero cuando oye unos pasos corriendo hacia el callejón, luego una voz grita algo y los pasos vuelven por dónde han venido, alejándose de allí.

Tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que Batman no le sujeta y de que no hay motivo para que él siga con su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Se separa intentando ser natural o, más bien, intentando parecerlo. Se alisa las arrugas inexistentes de sus pantalones, sonríe ladinamente.

- Vaya, parece que Batman está metido en problemas.

Le parece que un gruñido es la contestación que le da el superhéroe (aunque, a su parecer, mejor héroe a secas). Joker se pasa la lengua por los labios, la chasquea y luego tamborilea los dedos contra uno de sus antebrazos.

- Tan comunicativo como siempre... He pensado que la noche parece larga. A ambos nos buscan. Por motivos diferentes, claro; a mí me buscan por ser tan guapo pero el caso es que nos buscan y entonces... Bueno, estamos en este callejón, rodeados de mugre y muebles antiguos y... ¿Por qué no charlar un rato? – le mira durante unos segundos en silencio – No hace falta que hables, que ya lo hago yo.

Termina por sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared de ladrillo que hay tras él. Batman prefiere continuar de pie, por lo que se ve, que a decir verdad no es mucho. No obstante, agradece que sus ojos se vayan acostumbrando a la oscuridad porque es bastante patético estar hablando con algo que no ves y que, para colmo, no emite ruido alguno. Es como estar hablando al vacío.

Es más agradable ver que no estás haciendo el canelo hablando solo porque tratándose de Batman, seguro que a la primera de cambio despliega su maravillosa Batcapa y se larga sin hacer ruido alguno, silencioso y tú mientras te quedas parloteando allí ("¿y qué tal tu madre? ¿se acuerda mucho de mí? Recuerdos de mi parte, que no se te olvide"), como un gilipollas hablando con las ratas.

Estira las piernas y las abre ligeramente mientras se desabrocha un par de botones de la camisa. Quiere ser cordial, espera por educación a que Batman se decida y rompa el hielo con algún tema de conversación pero tras cinco segundos en silencio, decide que ha pasado mucho tiempo esperando y que es mejor que comience él.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, te veo más... musculoso. Creo que es el traje, te hace como más fuerte y más... ¿alto? Sí, más alto. Ahora que me fijo, tienes las orejas más tiesas. O puede que solo sea un efecto óptico, quién sabe, desde aquí... – se para un momento y está a punto de reírse, se ve que no es suficiente, se necesita algo más fuerte para que Batman se digna a mover siquiera una puta ceja - ¿No pasas calor con todo eso encima? No dudo que no sea útil pero no debe ser cómodo... Puedes quitarte la máscara si quieres, aquí estamos entre amigos, no es que me importe que tú...

Habla durante un buen rato, a veces en susurros, otras veces un poco más alto. Incluso, en alguna ocasión, se le llega a escapar una risa algo histérica porque claro, hablar tanto tiempo para ti mismo (Batman no cuenta dada su inmovilidad y su ostracismo) puede volver un poco loco hasta al más cuerdo. Y no es precisamente que a él la cordura le sobrase.

Se termina por levantar, dejando la chaqueta abandonada en el suelo, las mangas de la camisa arremangada. Parlotea un poco más y comienza a exasperarse, le tira cartas a la cara, le hace muecas e incluso le pega en el pecho, provocándose solo una rotura de huesos a juzgar por cómo ha sonado sus dedos al pegar contra el metal. _La hostia puta, este tío lleva instalado encima toda la puta artillería del ejército_.

Está casi a punto de colocarle una bomba bajo los pies para ver si así reacciona cuando está a punto de morirse él de un infarto. Con una agilidad que ya quisieran muchos dado el volumen del Battraje este, Batman le coge en vilo y le vuelve a tapar la boca con una mano. Vuelven a oírse pasos que se acercan y pasos que se alejan y luego todo queda en silencio y Batman le suelta.

Se coloca la camisa indignado, se planta delante de él, los brazos cruzados y su postura más amenazante (que tampoco lo es mucho). Batman le mira sin pestañear. Él está seguro de que debajo de esa máscara, una ceja inquieta ha sido alzada.

- Bueno, ¿se puede saber por qué no te vas a tu casa? Llevas aquí toda la noche, oyéndome hablar y no digo que oírme hablar no sea una delicia, que lo es, y un privilegio también pero todo tiene un límite y no entiendo qué haces aún en este callejón y...

Es la risa lo que le sorprende. Le ha oído hablar antes (no se puede decir que muchas veces) pero reírse... ¿Batman? ¿Batman riéndose? Son como dos palabras incompatibles y ahora está riéndose y es sorprendente y, de hecho, le sorprende porque es una risa grave, desprevenida, que suena como si le reverberara en el pecho y le saliese a borbotones desde las costillas antes de apagarse por completo.

Debajo del maquillaje, se sonroja (puedejurarlo) y lo hace tipo colegiala. Está seguro de que si ahora mismo le limpiasen la cara, tendría dos coloretes al estilo manga y eso _sí_ que sería bochornoso.

- El silencio no es tu don, desde luego... – la voz suena en el callejón con un efecto raro, como si estuviese lejos y cerca de la vez - ¿Por qué no te vas a casa tú?

Sabe que tendría que ofenderse. De hecho, algo cercano a ese sentimiento se instala en lo más hondo de su pecho pero no entiende por qué termina por sonreír cuando lo que quiere es darle su merecido. Lleva toda la noche hablando solo, lleva toda la noche ignorándole y ahora se digna a dirigirle la palabra, para invitarle además, no muy sutilmente, a que se vaya.

- La oratoria tampoco es tu don, desde luego... – la voz le sale burlona, con matices irónicos. Busca provocarle pero, por alguna razón, se está provocando solo, porque es él quien se enfada, no Batman.

Seguro que le está mirando con socarronería, seguro que está pensando que es imbécil, que el maquillaje le queda mal, que el morado no le pega. Pues que lo sepa, que a él le da igual. Le increpa un par de veces más, le intenta pegar de nuevo. Batman le coge por una de las muñecas, para el golpe, se inclina sobre él. El aliento le golpea suavemente cuando habla, es cálido y, por un momento, todo se torna algo borroso, (si es posible que la oscuridad se torne borrosa, claro).

Si le preguntasen si el tiempo es capaz de dilatarse a su paso, volviéndose lento y rápido a la vez, ralentizándose por momentos y acelerándose por instantes, afirmaría que sí, sin duda alguna, que se lo digan a él, que ese minuto en ese callejón debió ser el más largo y corto de toda su vida.

Las piernas se le asemejan (un poco) a un flan o a un castillo de naipes, sí, como si estuviese a punto de derrumbarse de un soplido que, afortunadamente, no se produce. No distingue bien las palabras de él y piensa que es una pena quedarse tan joven sordo pero es que, aunque lo intenta, no puede escucharle, solo ve el movimiento de los labios y se fija en que está recién afeitado porque huele como a aftershave (y no es que él lo haya usado nunca, bien lo sabe Dios, pero es que el olor es inconfundible y le marea un poco más y hace que se tenga que agarrar a la capa o lo que sea para no dejarse caer). Se fija en que tiene la piel suave y que no es muy morena y que no estaría mal del todo besar esos labios pero...

Un momento, de hecho, los está besando.

Se dice que le tiene que dar asco, se obliga a que le den asco y se separa, falsamente asqueado. Se pasa una manga por la boca, corriéndose el maquillaje al hacerlo. Le mira con reproche y no sabe cómo pasa pero ocurre, de verdad de la buena, ocurre que treinta segundos después, vuelve a estar besándole como si no tuviera otro cometido en su vida que ese, nada de destrucción, muerte, sexo y rock & roll, solo besarle y tocar la máscara y la piel que deja al descubierto y comerse los labios a besos en ese callejón oscuro de Gotham.

Y puede que resulte extraño, increíble y estúpido pero lo estaba esperando, lo sabe ahora que lo tiene entre las manos. Sabía que algo tenía que pasar porque son iguales y diferentes y los polos opuestos se atraen y todo ese rollo insustancial sobre la atracción. Y bueno, a él siempre le han ido los tipos raritos, para qué negarlo.

No le sorprende que Batman hable tan poco, ahora que lo piensa bien, porque sabe darle usos más útiles sin duda alguna a su lengua, que en estos momentos se cuela en su boca, buscándole sin darle tiempo a negarse (y tampoco es como si quisiera o pudiera en esos momentos, que tiene toda la sangre concentrada en un sitio que no es precisamente el cerebro).

Cuando se separan, tiene los ojos cerrados y está aturdido. Los labios le hormiguean ligeramente y está seguro de que los tiene rojos por los besos que se han dado. Nota una ligera sensación de aire y cuando abre los ojos, sabe que está solo en el callejón. Que el armario con orejas picudas que resultó ser Batman ya no está. Mira al cielo, luego al suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos, sale de allí, sintiéndose extraño y, por primera vez, sin ganas de bromear.

**

Se dice que no, que cuando llega al callejón tras mucho merodear por las calles de Gotham es por casualidad, que no busca un armario de orejas picudas, ni busca besos que le dejen los labios hormigueándole después. Se lo dice cada día de las tres semanas posteriores al encuentro. Cuando comienza la cuarta, se calla y se dedica a hacer callar a eso que otros se empeñan en llamar conciencia y a la que él llama simplemente "puta", que es más corto y más eficaz.

Se mira en un escaparate con luces de neón que enseña maniquíes de mujeres perfectas con vestidos horribles, llenos de colores y llenos de volantes imposibles antes de girar, meterse en el callejón y tropezar con un cuerpo grande, _muy grande_, del tamaño de un armario, quizá. Alza la mano mientras el corazón le late tan deprisa que lo siente en sus pies, en sus muslos, en los brazos, en las yemas de los dedos que se dirigen hacia arriba, en sus sienes, en sus labios, en todos lados menos en donde debería estar. Toca, palpa y está a punto de dar un suspiro de alivio porque no es él y está a punto de resoplar de frustración también por eso mismo.

Pero no le da tiempo porque eso que no es él y que parece solo una mata de pelo con el tamaño de un armario se abalanza sobre él, buscándole los labios a ciegas y adelanta una rodilla para darle pero no termina a completar el movimiento porque la voz le indica que se estaba equivocando, que es él solo que sin orejas, que es él solo que sin máscara.

La voz que suena grave en sus oídos (y resuena aún cuando ya no sigue hablando) le indica que se calme, que se esté quieto. Le muerde en el cuello y se apoya en él. Hoy huele solo a aftershave y a persona normal, ya no huele también a cuero y no sabe si agradecérselo al cielo porque siempre ha odiado ese olor o echarlo de menos. Es como si Batman fuese menos Batman, como si todo fuera diferente y él fuese también menos Joker.

Se apoya en la pared entre los brazos de… no sabe cómo llamarle ahora. Es absurdo. Eso de que no sepa cómo llamarle porque bueno, con traje o sin él, Batman sigue siendo Batman, ¿no? Y no hay razón para estar tan desorientado aunque quizá un poco sí porque el muy cabrón le besa bien, algo brusco pero sin llegar a doler, con la violencia justa para incitarle pero no para provocarle.

Se tocan por debajo de la ropa, dejando que el frío se cuele hasta llegar a la piel, agradeciendo después el contacto cálido de los dedos contra el estómago. Se besan largo y tendido, intentando dominarse el uno al otro, apoyándose contra la pared mientras lo hacen.

No sabe cómo termina resoplando contra el cuello del otro, luchando contra las manecillas del reloj que se empeñan en hacer correr el tiempo. Siempre ha pensado que iba sobrado de él, ahora ya no está tan seguro. Le gustaría comenzar de nuevo la noche, volver a buscar su boca con la suya y volver a hundir sus dedos en su pelo, tocar su mandíbula ligeramente cuadrada, sorprenderse con su olor a aftershave.

Batman, o cómo coño se llame ahora, le susurra en el oído que es hora de marchar. No quiere hacerlo, no quiere irse, no quiere que se vaya así que se aferra a la camisa con fuerza. Clarea en el callejón y pronto la penumbra se disipará, dejando ver lo que se supone que es el secreto de ambos: su verdadera identidad. No quiere verlo y, por ello, cierra los ojos con fuerza, echándose hacia atrás hasta apoyarse por completo en la pared.

Vete – la voz le sale rasposa y se ríe ante la mirada levemente sorprendida de Batman – Vete antes de que te vea y tenga que matarte o tenga que matarme o tengamos que hacerlo los dos; vete.

No abre los ojos ni siquiera cuando Batman se vuelve a inclinar sobre él y le besa, sujetándole la cara con las manos, llevándose impreso en la yema de los dedos parte de su maquillaje y, por ende, parte de él.

Cuando piensa en retenerle a su lado y alarga los brazos para hacerlo, ya no está. Solo le queda la leve sensación del beso en sus labios. Abre los ojos y la luz le ciega un poco. Se promete que nunca más, que no volverá a merodear el callejón, y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, saliendo de allí tambaleante, como si hubiera bebido demasiado.

**

Tarda solo dos días en volver a buscar con insistencia un armario de orejas picudas. Hay noches en las que solo encuentra la soledad de un callejón abandonado, otras se topa con ellas y entonces, se deleita en el punto de felicidad efímera que le provoca el hallazgo. Entonces, las manos se toman el permiso necesario para vagar de arriba abajo, atreviéndose a exteriorizar lo que no se permite decir.

Hay noches en el que el triunfo es aún mayor y Batman entabla conversación con él (aunque sea él quien siempre termine hablando de más). Hay noches en las que se atreve a divagar y se atreve a pensar en las noches que vendrán y hasta dónde viajarán sus manos entonces y en sí llegará el día en el que amanezca y ninguno de los dos tenga que abandonar al otro para protegerse. Para protegerse uno del otro. Para seguir siendo independientes, opuestos, complementarios.

Hay noches y noches. Noches que se alargan lo indecible, noches que se acortan lo imposible. Noches que se suceden una tras otra sin novedad, noches que parecen inmejorables. Noches en las que se siente más humano, noches en las que le siente más cercano. Noches en las que besa y noches en las que se deja besar. Noches en las que piensa que no se puede quejar, tiene un armario de orejas picudas solo para él.


End file.
